iAm A Pageant Girl With Freddie?
by hstyles
Summary: Another Pageant is coming up. Carly can't go, so Freddie is forced to come. What could go wrong? Seddie, duh. Rated T...for no real reason
1. Pweease Freddie?

**A/N: This idea popped into my head while watching iWAPG! :) So here ya go! **

Freddie's PoV

I stood next to my tech cart in the iCarly studio checking my email on my laptop. Carly was shooting arrows at feet on tv. Sam walked in.

"Hey Sam!" Carly said and shot another arrow.

"Hey." She replied and pushed me off my laptop.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I need to check my email!" She said and logged into her email account. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a bean bag.

"Hey! Another beauty pageant is coming up!" She said.

"Really? You should enter!" Carly said and stood up and went next to Sam.

"Oh no." Carly said and pouted her lips.

"What?" I asked and stood up.

"I can't go with you Sam, me and Spencer are going to be in Yakima on the 30th." She said.

"Well, then who's gonna go with me? You can't go alone!" Sam said.

"Your mom?" Carly suggested.

Sam scrunched her face up.

"Uh, no. She got banned longer than I did." Sam said.

"I got it! Freddie, can you go with Sam?" Carly asked me.

"What? I've never been to a beauty pageant. I'm a dude!" I yelled.

"Please Freddifer?" Sam asked and put on a puppy dog face. Carly put her face next to hers and put the Sam expression on.

"Ugh fine I will." I said.

"YES!" Sam yelled and jumped into the air.

I laughed and Carly looked at the computer.

"Okay, it's the 20th, Sam you got 10 days to get ready for this pageant. Let's start with the talent portion. What are you going to do?" Carly asked.

Sam thought for a moment.

"Dance?" She asked.

"You would need a partner though." Carly said.

"What about the guy you danced with last time, your former coach?" I asked.

"No, he's a counselor in some school in Hollywood now." Sam said.

"I got it! Freddie can you dance?" Carly exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't know. You want me to dance with Sam?" I asked.

Sam thought over it.

"Well, I can choreograph something with both of us, and see if your any good." Sam said.

"Will you Freddie?" Carly asked.

I sighed, "Sure."

"YAY!" Carly yelled. Her and Sam did a happy dance.

"CAAAARLAAAAY!" Spencer yelled from downstairs.

"YEAAA?" Carly shouted back.

"MY SCULPTURE'S ON FIRE!" He yelled. Carly sighed and ran downstairs.

Me and Sam started laughing.

"What was he sculpting?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Alright, so what kinda dance do you wanna do? Tap, Jazz, Ballet?" She laughed, "Okay, not ballet I was just kidding."

I laughed.

"Not tap, I can't tap." I said.

She thought for a moment.

"Hmm… Are you in any way flexible? Like splits or anything?" She asked me.

"Uh no? What guy can do the splits without killing themselves? Can you do them?" I asked.

"Yea. Piece of cake." She said and slid into the splits.

"Wow Sam. Impressive." I said. She smiled. She held her hands up.

"Help me up." She said. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She was surprising light.

"Ooh! Look at what else I can do!" She said and pulled her foot from behind her to her head.

**(A/N: A scorpion. Haha, I just thought Freddie shouldn't know what it is xD)**

"Woah. You're really flexible." I said and she stood back to normal.

"Thanks!" She said and smiled.

"Alright," She said, "I'm gonna teach you to cartwheel."

"Uhh, I can't cartwheel." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"It's easy. Watch." She said and did a perfect cartwheel.

"Just try. You'll probably fail, but try anyway." She said. I scoffed and attempted a cartwheel.

I fell on my butt.

Sam sighed.

"We gotta a lot of work to do." She said and reached for my hands.

She attempted to pull me up and I ended up falling on top of her.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" She yelled.

I laughed and stood up. I reached for her hand and pulled her up.

**A/N: Very OOC I'm sorry, but I needed to get the story started.**

**And it's hard to Freddie's PoV.**

**I might stick to Sam's haha.**

**Song I was listening to while writing (if you care xD)**

**Peacock by Katy Perry.**

**I had it on repeat.**

**Tell me if you like please! EVERYONE WILL BE IC NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!**

**Just needed to get it started :) **


	2. Dance? No sing

**A/N: WOAH! A MONTH? I'm a TERRIBLE updater, I know. Sorry. But, since it's Thanksgiving break, I'm gonna update ALL of my stories(: Oh, and I am going to try and update at least once a week (or more) from now on(: So you're in luck!**

Sam's PoV

**(It's the next day, I know it's been a month since I updated, but it's only been a day in this story xD)**

I banged on Freddie's door.

"FREDDIE! OPEN UP!" I yelled and banged on the door more.

A wet Freddie with a towel around his waist opened the door.

"WOAH!" I said and shielded my eyes. "CLOTHES! Puh-lease!"

He laughed, "Geez, Sam, can't see my shirtless?" He asked and I uncovered my eyes.

"I don't look at shirtless dorks. Go get some clothes on we gotta work on my pageant." I said and let myself inside.

"Come right in." he said sarcastically and went into his room.

"HEY FREDDIE! WHERE'S CRAZY?" I yelled looking around for Ms. Benson.

Freddie walked out dressed.

"An aggressive parenting conference for the weekend." He said.

I sighed.

"Whew good, imagine explaining to your Mom you're gonna be in a pageant!" I said and started laughing.

He laughed too.

"Alright, what are we doing today?" he asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe we could… huh." I said, completely stumped.

"What do you normally do before a pageant?" He asked.

"Well, it doesn't take THAT much preparing…" I said. I looked around his living room, the plastic covered couch and the intense smell of cleaner, which was nauseating.

"Can we go in your room? It smells so much like cleaner I might pass out." I said. He laughed and we walked into his room.

"Sam… where exactly is this pageant?" He asked.

"Spokane." I answered.

"That's a 5 hour drive!"

"Yup. You got a car though. Whaddya worrying about?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Just, 5 hours is a long time, plus traffic." He said.

"Chill, we'll be fine. Alright now... do you have ANY dancing abilities?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow.

He blushed and looked down.

"No not really." He admitted.

"Hmm... maybe I should sing, can you play guitar?" I asked. His face seemed to light up.

"Yea! Can we do that instead?" He asked.

"Yea, I don't care." I said, "Where's your guitar?"

He opened up his closet and grabbed a guitar out.

"Play something, whaddya know?" I asked.

"Um, find a song you wanna sing on my laptop, and find the guitar music to it." He said, "First, lemme get my laptop, I hide it from my mom."

I jumped to the floor and got the laptop from under his bed.

"How did you know it was there?" He asked.

"Please, under your bed? What are you 3?" I asked and laughed. I sat on his bed and opened his laptop. I opened Google.

"Fredsong, I don't know what song to pick." I said and smirked with my new nickname.

"Fredsong? Um I don't know. Find one you know really well." He said.

**A/N: Sorry for changing the dance to singing. I just don't know what to do with the dance.**

**SONG IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**

**I hope you don't hate me for not updating in a month... because I love you!**

**Sam out! :P**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERRRRRRY IMPORTANT!

**A/N: HEY! (: First thank you for reviewing! Second!**

**I need your guys opinion. People are saying they want the dance, but they are saying they want the singing. SO!**

**Would you guys like if I had them dance AND sing? Like at the same time? Lol.**

**PLEASE LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Sorry for putting an A/N but I really need to know!**

**K THANKS(:**

**Sam out!**


	4. Dancing and Singing

**A/N: Okay I'm doing both(:**

Sam's PoV

I sat on Freddie's computer browsing through songs as he tuned his guitar. I sighed. I couldn't find any songs! I opened Splashface and logged in. I scrolled down to my recommended videos.

**Hollywood Arts – Finally Falling video**

Huh. I clicked on it.

It was singing... and dancing. Hey, there pretty good. What if me and Freddie did something like that?

"Hey Fredlina, how about we sing and dance?" I asked.

He looked up from his guitar.

"Yeah, I guess that could work. That would be really cool actually. Where did you get that idea?" he asked.

"I found this video of this school that did a singing and dancing thing." I said.

"Alright. Have you decided on a song?"

"No. I put a blog up on iCarly . com do you think anyone commented yet?"

"I don't know. Check."

"K."

I went to iCarly and signed in and looked through the comments.

"Woah! There's tons of song ideas!"

"Like what?" He asked and came and sat next to me.

"Well... lets see, a LOT of Taylor Swift suggestions. And Running Away by AM. Why is that popular?" **(Heehee xD)**

"Is that it?"

"No. There's other ones like, songs I haven't really heard of. Wanna try a Taylor Swift song?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. Choose one,"

"Mmk. Let's do one from her new album like... Haunted." I said.

"Haunted?" He asked as I pulled it up on PearTunes.

"Yeah. I already have a dance kind of planned in my head. Here stand up. Let's start choreographing." I said and pressed play.

"Alright, there's 4 8-counts in the beginning before the singing. I was thinking we could do a like, ballroom dancing thing. And I have an idea for outfits. We'll have Carly help a little before she leaves." I said.

"8-count? Okay. What ballroom thing do you have in mind?" he asked.

"An 8-count is where you count 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 in the song. So for the first four we are going to be like this," I said and grabbed his hand and held it up and put his other hand on my waist, "On each of the first four counts I'll step back and you step with me. Okay?"

He nodded and I started counting. I stepped back 4 times and he stepped with me.

"Wow, your not half bad Frederly. But it's gonna get tricker. I better write the steps down. Do you have pen and paper I could use?"

"Thanks, and yea hold on I'll go get it." He said and came back with paper and a pen.

I wrote the first part down.

_First 4 counts – Sam steps back on each count and Freddie steps with._

"Alright. Let's do the singing for now, I'll go home and write down the rest, then teach it to you tomorrow. So let's work on singing. K?" I asked and threw the notebook down on his bed.

"Okay, do you want to record yourself to see what it sounds like?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." I said and shrugged.

"Okay let me set it up." Freddie said.

He walked over to his laptop and started doing stuff to it. I started to explore his room. I've been in it before, for pranks and stuff, but yeah. I walked over to his closet and opened it. The picture of Carly was gone.

"Hey where's you giant Carly pic?" I asked.

He looked up. "Huh? Oh, I threw it out."

"Oh, alrighty then." I said and shut the door.

"You done yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay so just hit play and sing. It will record when the music starts." He said and handed me his laptop.

"Okay sweet."

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you

He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

I know  
I know  
I just know

You're not gone  
You can't be gone  
No

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
I can't go back  
I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it

I let a breath out. Freddie was staring at me.

"You're really good Sam. Heck, you should have sung at that stupid wedding instead of Carly. No offense to Carly or anything." He said.

"Ha, thanks. Maybe we could make this into a duet... can you sing?" I asked.

"Um, no. Your lucky I'm dancing." He said. I laughed. I looked at the time.

9:45 pm.

"Well it's getting late, I'll see ya tomorrow dork." I said and walked out. I walked into the hallway.

I started walking home and started thinking about the dance.

_I sure hope Freddie's a good dancer in all of this._

**A/N: TADA! Haha, I'm still struggling with OOC ness but bear with me please.**

**I didn't want to do Running Away, I'm sorry. I did see a lot of Taylor Swift requests though. And I like this song(:**

**But, ALL of your guys songs WILL come up in a different chapter later on. More likely spread out.**

**Because you all deserve to have your song in there(:**

**So yeah! REVIEW!**

**p.s. I am actually writing a notebook of the dance. I haven't really choreographed anything, but I'm trying xD**


End file.
